Stage 8: "A Spinning Successor"
:"Rangers, come quickly! I've found information about these attacks in the ancient texts. It may prove useful to you!" :::::::::''-Professor Packa'' Stage 8: "A Spinning Successor" is the eighth Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon and his companion Russ continue their quest to defeat the grocks, they meet up with Professor Packa to help research the Ancient Grock attacks from the past at Danger Valley. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Professor Packa *Rachel *Sal Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Professor Packa: - Rangers! You're here, and just in time! ::I'm Professor Packa. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. ::I was supposed to be back here in the village looking into the ancient ruins. ::But my mother's getting old, so I'm filling in for her as acting mayor. Russ: - How is it 'round here? Is the village in any danger? Professor Packa: - Grock dens have been appearing in great numbers to the north and southwest. ::In other words, we're getting squeezed from the north and the south. Russ: - I see. So we can't rely on the towers to do all the work. ::We'd better hurry out there. Right, buddy? Professor Packa: - I'll hurry up and decipher the ancient script. Good luck, you two. Russ: - "Decide for the ain't chants crypt?" What're you talking about? Professor Packa: - The codices, I mean books, that were left by the people who lived here long ago. ::Reading them, I discovered that attacks also took place here in the past. Russ: - Wow! And then what? Professor Packa: - That's all I've deciphered so far. So I have to get back to work immediately. ::Please, try to keep the village safe so I can try to uncover more information. Russ: - If you find something, you'll tell us, right? Professor Packa: - Certainly! You'll be the first to know. Good luck and take care! ::Ah, that's right. I nearly forgot... ::I think a reporter has something she needs to talk to you about. [ Rachel appears with the Intro Quest. Now appears the option for take or not this mission. If select yes...] Professor Packa: - Thanks for helping us out! I'm still not used to all this mayor business. if you refuse take this mission, you can view this answer. Professor Packa: - Oh! So you won't take up her challenge? Advice message: - If you do not attempt this quest now, it will not be available again later. you refuse the mission a second time... Professor Packa: - Never mind. Sorry for bothering you. Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy! I've got some good news! ::The weapons in the towers around the village are even stronger! ::They can take on anything, including pincer attacks! ::Just wait for them to fire, then head in and mop up whatever's left! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Gear if you can buy the new equipment. Sal: - Psst! Hey, ranger! ::I've just got fine goods for all your needs. can buy Star Spikes for 2800 gold and Dragon Boots for 3000 gold. Select Rest to proceed. Professor Packa: - Welcome back, rangers. I'm glad to see you're safe. Russ: - Did you watch us at work out there? Professor Packa: - No, I'm sorry, I've been at my desk all day. Russ: - Oh... Oh yeah! The ancient books! ::Have you had any luck? Professor Packa: - Well... ::The ancient tribes appear to have been all but wiped out... as they were attacked by wave after wave of grocks. Russ: - Really? That's doesn't sound good! Professor Packa: - However, these attacks occurred over 300 years ago. ::But something happened after the last of these attacks. Russ: - Something happened? What was it? Professor Packa: - I don't know. At least, I haven't read that far yet. Russ: - So those ancient tribes...? ::They weren't the ancestors of these villagers? Professor Packa: - No, they weren't. We settled here from the east coast. ::We don't have any record of ever meeting the ancients. ::We have no way of knowing what kind of people they were... Russ: - Then... they must have been completely wiped out! Professor Packa: - We don't know of anyone who can trace their family back to the ancient tribes. ::But that's all we know for certain. Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy! ::You remember how we were talking about those ancient folk being wiped out? ::I was feeling pretty upset about that last night. ::But in the end, I slept like a log! ::I'm sure what happened to the ancients won't happen to us, will it, buddy? ::There's no way they can beat us while I have my copter and wireless to help! ::Come on! Today should be fun! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed Professor Packa: - There's something I think you should hear... Russ: - Professor... What's the matter? Professor Packa: - The grocks' "last boss" appeared... Russ: - What?! ::Wait, wait! Are you talking about this evening? Professor Packa: - No, no... I'm talking about 300 years ago. Russ: - Ahhhh... The old books, right, right... Professor Packa: - The "last boss" attacked each village one by one. ::That's the last thing that we know happened 300 years ago. ::Then few surviving ancients organized themselves into a band of fearsome warriors. Russ: - Fearsome warriors? Like the rangers! Right? Professor Packa: - Well, yes. You might put it that way. ::Those warriors were know as "Armedo". Russ: - Army dough... Hm... an image of Eye of Armedo Professor Packa: - Here... This is for you, Dillon. ::It's called Eye of Armedo. I believe it's some kind of lucky charm. ::Even if you don't believe it'll keep you safe, I hope it at least brings peace of mind. Russ: - Dillon again! It's always him. Why's it never my turn to get a present? Professor Packa: - I'm sorry that I haven't been able to find anything more useful in the ancient texts. ::But I think I've uncovered important information that will help in the future. ::Let's wait for the reports from Governor Cappy and the other mayors. ::Until then, I'll keep at it. Good night to you both. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Morning, buddy! ::Ah, you've already put the Eye of Armedo on your belt buckle! ::It looks really cool! the picture of Armedo Buckle ::The Eye of Armedo has been joined with the Ancient Buckle. ::You now have the Armedo Buckle! Something stirs in Dillon's warrior blood. ::You got the Arma-Charge Skill! ::The Charge attack in Arma-Mode is now much more powerful! ::The targets are automatically selected while charging the attack. ::Lift the stylus off the Touch Screen to perform repeated attacks! ::Check the game guide for more help with controls. Russ: - Hey, I don't need no Armedo Buckle. Why? 'Cause I got me a squirrel buckle. ::And everyone knows squirrels are the best! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Professor Packa: - Dillon, Russ! Congratulations! You were excelent out there! ::Listen, I've made some progress with the ancient texts! Russ: - Oh! What have you found? Professor Packa: - The last time the "last boss" appeared has about 100 years ago... ::There were still a fair number of the ancient people living back then! Russ: - Wow! They managed to win, right? Professor Packa: - We can't be certain, but I'd like to think so. ::Most importantly, the Armedo folk here really active in defending the ancient tribes. Russ: - Wow! Those ancient folk were really something! They sure fought hard! Professor Packa: - Yes, just like we did today, and in the end we won too! ::But it was all down to you. Russ: - Nah, I couldn't have done any of it without my pardner here. Right, buddy? Gallery Before_stage_8.png|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 08 DRW-Cleared-Stage8.png|Picture of world map, after cleared stage 8 Eye of Armedo.png|Picture of Eye of Armedo, (Free Time, Day 2) Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages